


Santa's Big Helper

by ddagent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes to Rosalind's office with a very special package he needs help unwrapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Big Helper

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> I spend more than I should flicking through articles on buzzfeed and found one about Sexy Christmas Costumes for men. I teased lola381pce with the idea of Phil wearing number 14...and thus this fic was born. Happy mid-season finale day, everyone, here's hoping this filthy excuse for prose will put a smile on your face.

You can find Phil's costume [here](http://www.buzzfeed.com/mathewguiver/sexy-holiday-costumes-for-guys#.icDDEZoxKG). 

-

Since the disappearanceof Gideon Malick, Rosalind Price had been working twice as hard to restore faith in her organisation. That meant working very closely with the Director of SHIELD, something she did not object to in the slightest. It also meant a steady uptick in the amount of paperwork she had to read through and sign as the head of the ATCU. Some days she was focussed and willing to push through it all. Other days she wanted to push it all in the shredder.

 

“Ma’am?” Her assistant knocked on her door. “There’s someone here with a package for you.”

 

Rosalind furrowed her brow at the apparent security breach. Her hand – as it was wont to do since Malick – reached for the gun underneath her desk. But as a familiar face poked his head around her door, Rosalind relaxed. “Its fine, Steven, send him in.”

 

Phil Coulson brushed past her assistant, gracing the young man with a smile. He shut the door behind himself, the soft _click_ a prelude to coming events. Rosalind had known Phil for the best part of six months now, and she liked to think she knew him well. _That_ _smirk,_ for instance, usually resulted in her panties stuffed inside his jacket pocket as he left the building. Still, as she slid around her desk to greet her lover with a proper hello, she wasn’t exactly objecting.

 

“This is a surprise,” Rosalind said with a smile of her own, rubbing away the dark lipstick her lips left on Phil’s mouth. “What did I do to deserve such a nice surprise?”

 

Phil stared, eyes wide and knowing. “You know _exactly_ what you did. The package? The one you gave to Daisy?”

 

“Oh _god_ , she didn’t open it, did she?”

 

“Thankfully no.” Rosalind took her place behind her desk; Phil sitting in front of her. He adjusted his jacket as he sat down, hiding what Rosalind suspected was half a hard on. “Agent Johnson seems to respect the rules of the United States Postal Service. But what honestly possessed you to buy that thing?”

 

“Procrastination.” Phil raised one eyebrow. “Sometimes, when I’m avoiding paperwork, I go on eBay. Or Victoria Secret.”

 

Phil’s tongue brushed across his bottom lip, his eyes darkening at all the possibilities. “Did you happen to pick up anything for yourself?”

 

As a matter of fact, Rosalind had done quite a lot of her Christmas shopping whilst avoiding containment reports and personnel transfers and whatever the hell FitzSimmons was doing in her Science department. Back home there were some delicate nightgowns wrapped in tissue paper, as well as some barely there thongs that Phil could tear off of her Christmas morning. Grinning at the image, Rosalind leant back in her seat.

 

“I can’t spoil your Christmas present now, can I? Not when you’ve been such a good boy this year.”

 

The last time they’d been in this office, he’d fucked her over her desk fully clothed; making her come twice between meetings with department heads. “Yeah, we both know that’s not true.”

 

She laughed, eyes crinkling. Across from her, Phil did the same; his breath almost catching as he stared at her. Somewhere between sex and work there was something brewing, something almost akin to romance. They didn’t discuss it, but eventually they would have to decide what exactly they were doing. Romantic dinners and waking up in bed together was a _relationship_. But whether either of them was ready for that label had yet to be determined.

 

The slight rap of knuckles against her office door broke the spell that had descended over both of them. Clearing her throat, Rosalind called out. “What is it?”

 

_“Uh, ma’am, Paul Crystal is insisting he talk with you immediately. He’s…well, he’s here.”_

Rolling her eyes, Rosalind pushed up from her chair. She couldn’t welcome Crystal into her office for this little chat.Not with Phil around. He was intimidating, and that robot hand did like to wander. So with nothing more than a wink, Rosalind left Phil to his own devices and headed out to deal with the latest drama at the ATCU.

 

Outside, Crystal was belligerent. He had previously worked under Malick and whilst several polygraphs had cleared him, the temporary appointment of FitzSimmons was doing nothing to ease his mood. Rosalind stood, nodding her head and trying not to shoot the man, for longer than she wanted. Eventually he was appeased and Rosalind was finally left to have a moment alone with Phil.

 

“Sorry about that,” she said, shutting the door behind her. “Things are still a little tense around here.”

 

“Maybe I can help.”

 

Rosalind stared, eyes wide and mouth open, as she saw the Director of SHIELD sitting buck naked in her office. His suit was carefully folded on the empty chair beside him, his shoes neatly placed atop his jacket. He was bare, his arms spread wide and welcoming. As she approached, however, she realised he wasn’t entirely naked. The Christmas themed thong she’d bought him as a yuletide joke was straining across his cock. The green fabric and black buttons were nearly pushed to one side, the words _Santa’s Big Helper_ resting across his hips. When they’d first slept together, Phil had been self-conscious about the scar bisecting his chest. Now he sat, spread wide and eager for her. Still with that _smirk._

 

“Come here. Take off your panties.”

 

Rosalind hesitated for a moment, but eventually reached underneath her skirt to tease down the skimpy slip of lace covering her pussy. She made a show of leaving them atop Phil’s clothes; the red lace a stark contrast to the dark of Phil’s suit. He took her hands, gathering her up in his arms. She sat on his thigh, her hand resting on his bulging cock covered in green polyester.

 

“So…” Phil started, nipping at her ear lobe. “What do you think?”

 

“I think I want you to fuck me.”

 

The twinkle in his blue eyes suggested he had other things in mind. Phil’s hand teased the hem of her skirt, pushing the material up to her waist. His fingers stroked her inner thigh; all the while his mouth caressed her neck. “I think Santa’s Big Helper needs to help you get ready first. Get you nice and wet. How does that sound?”

 

“ _Good_. It sounds good.”

 

Rosalind slid her hand from Phil’s cock to touch his jaw. His lips were warm against hers, pliant under her tongue. Their kisses were soft, playful; as light as Phil’s fingertips over her thigh. Rosalind knotted her arm around his neck as she felt herself spread wide across Phil’s lap. As their kisses grew more passionate, Phil slid a single finger inside her. He was slow, teasing, gently coaxing her arousal every time he grazed her clit.

 

He knew how to get her wet.

 

“I’d considered waiting for you in bed,” Phil sighed between kisses. He swallowed her gasp as he pushed two fingers inside of her. “Thought about you coming home to your apartment; finding me in bed stroking my cock.”

 

“You do like to break into my place.”

 

Their eyes met; a bubble of laughter on both their lips. It soon turned sultry as they continued to push each other’s buttons. Phil’s thumb rubbed against her clit, three fingers working their way in and out of her. His eyes were dark, watching every time she gasped or sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. It seemed a little unfair that she was the only one getting worked up. Rosalind reached between them to smooth her hand across the Christmas thong. Her palm brushed across the green material, feeling the heat of Phil’s erect cock underneath. Her gaze was unwavering as she watched for signs that he was losing control. She waited for the muscles in his neck to tighten before she reached inside and grabbed his cock.

 

“I think you’ve helped me long enough.”

 

Phil nodded. “I think we’re ready to get to work.”

 

Slowly, he eased his fingers out from her dripping pussy. He then slid his hands underneath her ass and lifted her from his lap to her desk. With her skirt still bunched around her waist, Rosalind spread her legs in eager anticipation. She wasn’t the only one. The thong was pushed to one side, his thick cock smearing cum across the cheap fabric. Phil slid a condom along his length, groaning at the contact. Then, he pushed inside her.

 

Phil might not have been the longest she’d ever had, but he was certainly the thickest. Rosalind groaned as he eased each inch of his cock inside her. Her nails buried themselves in his shoulders as she clung to him, anchoring herself to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into the bare cheeks of his ass. She pushed him onward, wanting him to take her, have her, fuck her.

 

“Please, Phil.” Rosalind pressed up with her body, catching her clit against his thrusting cock. “ _Harder._ You know how I like it.”

 

Phil responded by slamming into her, growling at the sensation. Her assistant knew to wear headphones whenever Director Coulson came to visit as the SHIELD Agent wasn’t particular quiet. He grunted, groaned, one time even screamed her name as she made him come. Rosalind had never been loud, but had long since stopped resisting the moans that came from the pleasure she felt.

 

Paperwork spilled to the floor as Phil pushed her back onto the clear desk. Pens, staplers; phones; tablets: they all went sideways. Rosalind threaded her fingers through Phil’s hair, clinging to his scalp and shoulders. She loved the feeling of being utterly fucked, no more so when Phil began to tease her nipples through the sheer fabric of her shirt. He pushed her higher, his cock pounding into her and his hand unrelenting on her clit. Rosalind met him with every stroke.

 

Her orgasm slammed into her, her head banging against the glass of her desk. The flash of pain was forgotten in the waves of pleasure; the sensation of Phil filling her, fucking her. She felt him come moments later; his body tightening and her name groaned against the curve of her breasts. They lay on top of the wreck that was her desk, both breathing heavily as they recovered from their orgasm. Phil was the first one to move, lifting her up so he could examine the back of her head. His fingers were gentle, almost sweet as he made sure she wasn’t bleeding.

 

“You look okay.” Phil pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. “You look beautiful.”

 

Rosalind was pretty sure she looked thoroughly fucked and had the hair to prove it. But she just smiled and thanked Phil with a tender kiss. “Merry Christmas, Phil.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Rosalind.”

 

After Phil slowly eased out his softening cock, Rosalind began to put herself and her office back together. Unsurprisingly, her panties were nowhere to be found. But after Phil had dressed, he took her hands and brought her back into his arms. His touch was tender, loving. She liked it a little too much to be good for her.

 

“So,” Rosalind started, sliding her hand up Phil’s shirt. “What did you get me for Christmas?”

 

 _That smirk again._ “You’ll have to wait for Christmas morning, Ms Price.”

 

Knowing Phil, it would be something dirty. Christmas – and she - couldn’t come soon enough. 


End file.
